This disclosure relates generally to sports training, and in particular to basketball return systems with a user interface.
Training in sports involves the development of skills as well as physical conditioning. The game of basketball requires physical strength and conditioning, and also requires special skills. Successful development of those skills requires repetition during practice.
Although it is a team sport, basketball presents opportunities for an individual player to practice and improve his or her game without the need for other players to be present. A player can develop ball handling skills and shooting skills through individual practice.
Basketball players develop their shooting skills by shooting the basketball from various locations on the court. If a second player is not present to rebound, the shooter must rebound his or her own shots. The rebounding process can waste time that could otherwise be used in taking more shots. Over the past several decades, a number of ball collecting devices have been developed to collect basketballs shot at the basketball goal (i.e. the backboard and the attached hoop). The ball collecting devices generally include netting and a frame for supporting the netting around the basketball goal. The ball collecting devices are often used with a ball delivery device, which directs the ball back to the player.
Motorized ball delivery devices can return basketballs to a shooter at various locations on a basketball court. The ball delivery device can have programs that determine which direction to return balls to the player, how many times to return the ball, etc.
Successful shooting of a basketball can be affected by a number of factors, including a player's form or technique in shooting. In some cases, poor form or technique may have less effect when the player is taking uncontested shots from similar distances, but may limit the player's ability to score in game conditions when the player is guarded by another player and often must attempt shots from varying positions on the court having varying distances from the basketball goal.
As players advance in skill and experience, they are often confronted with the realization that the speed of the game gets “faster,” and that he or she will need to consistently score under increasing pressure and from various positions on the court. Continuing to practice under conditions that do not effectively simulate the level of movement required of the shooter and the variety of shot locations frequently encountered in game conditions can result in some improvement in the player's shooting, but may ultimately limit the player's success as the player rises through the levels of play from, e.g., junior varsity to varsity, from high school varsity to college, and from college to professional basketball.